Yasu's Unforseen English Lesson
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: "Noll, I need you to know that you're my brother and I love you, but sometimes you can be such a pain in the butt." Naru glared at his brother's words, Daniel's and Lin's jaws basically dropped to the floor, and Yasu wished he could be anywhere else but here. Rated T for some cursing. Follows 'The Davis Boys First Day in England' and 'The Davis Boys Go to New York'.


**A/N:** I'm going to start by saying this wasn't the planned continuation of my personal GH universe I had mentioned in my previous stories. My planned continuation involves a lot more arcs. This was an idea I came up with a few weeks ago that consisted of only one chapter, so it was a lot quicker to write. So this is more like an AU to the universe I plan to write. Trust me, I really want to write out my original idea, but I'm swamped with school work. This took me about five hours to write (so realize it isn't the best in the world) and I had Daylight Savings Time backing me up. That's the only reason why I wrote this now. Although, I did have an idea on expanding this AU but upon further reflection found I wasn't as happy with it. Anyway...

 **You will probably need to read my other two GH stories (the England and America ones), mostly the America one, in order to have any idea what's going on.**

Also, I'm sorry if I got any facts about the show wrong. It's been a while since I've watched it in full (or read the manga). I kinda didn't need much info when writing my other stories, since so little about the Davis twins is known even in canon. So I'm not sure how they address each other. Anyway...

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Yasu's Unforseen English Lesson**

Yasu watched Mai sigh as she stared at the stack of files she needed to shelve before Lin and Naru got back. It wasn't nearly as big as it was an hour ago, thanks in part to his help, but he knew there were probably a million things she was wishing she could be doing instead. He, for one, needed to start studying for his English exam. He'd been hoping either Naru or Lin would be around the office today to help, since both were proficient in the language, but they had stepped out earlier to run an errand. Mai had almost failed her last English exam so she wouldn't be any help. Though he probably wouldn't make any progress today in his studies, he didn't mind helping Mai around the office.

"Don't sigh like that boss," Yasu said, grinning as he turned to file a few folders on the top shelf. "It breaks my heart to hear you so bored."

"I wish Naru had given us something more exciting to do," Mai said. "Office work can be so boring."

"Yeah, but that's your job," Yasu said, turning around so Mai could hand him some more files. "You're his assistant."

"Yeah, but Naru said that I have latent psychic abilities," Mai said. "But they're too dormant to be anything other than 'animal instinct', as Naru likes to call it." He heard her sigh once more, but this one sounded wishful rather than bored. "Maybe one day I can be more than just an assistant."

"But that would be only on cases," Yasu said. "You'll still have to file cases and write reports."

"Oh right," Mai said, sighing. "I forgot."

"It's been a while since we were on a case," Yasu said. "I'm sure we'll get another one soon. That way, you won't be so bored."

"I wish we could be on one right now," Mai said. It was at that moment there was a knock at the door. Yasu and Mai turned towards the door before turning back to each other.

"I am not worthy to be in your presence, my lady," Yasu said, bowing to Mai. Mai laughed and Yasu looked up to see her shaking her head.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence," Mai said. But she suddenly stopped smiling. "But what do we do? Naru and Lin-san aren't back yet."

"Well," Yasu said, looking out the window at the pouring rain. "It'd be rude to leave them outside in this weather. I'm sure they'll be back soon. If not, you can start the interview." Mai paled at this.

"I've never done an interview before," Mai said. "Besides, Naru only takes certain types of cases. How will I know if this is the right case?"

"Use those animal instincts," Yasu answered. Mai frowned.

"Ha, ha, very funny Yasu," Mai said as she went to answer the door. A clasp of thunder was heard as Mai opened the door. Both Yasu and the young man on their doorstep jumped at the sound. Mai, however, was not fazed by the loud sound that shook the whole building. Yasu suspected her psychic abilities helped with that.

"Hello," the young man said. He was young, about a year older than Yasu, and definitely not Japanese. He was dressed casually, but an expensive kind of casual. His brown hair was a bit wet from the rain but it looked like it had been combed neatly at the beginning of the guy's day. "My name is Canavan Daniel. Are you-paranormal researchers?" His speech was fragmented, which Yasu had expected, however his accent didn't sound foreign. A couple more lessons and a blind person wouldn't be able to tell he wasn't Japanese.

"Yes, we are," Mai said. "Please, come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," the man, Daniel, said. Mai ushered him in and quickly closed the door. Daniel took off his sopping wet jacket and hung it carefully on the coat rack. Mai guided him towards the couches before rushing off to the kitchen to make tea. Yasu sat in the seat usually occupied by Lin during interviews, leaving Naru's usual seat for Mai. For some odd reason, the thought of Mai leading a case seemed exciting.

"My name is Yasuhara Osamu and that was Taniyama Mai," Yasu said as Daniel took a seat on the couch. "Our boss is out at the moment, but he should be back shortly. In the meantime, would you mind telling us why you need paranormal researchers?" Daniel paused for a bit, as if trying to find the right words.

"Do you do séances?" Daniel asked. Yasu raised an eyebrow at this.

"A séance?" Yasu asked, wondering if Daniel had said the word he wanted to. He pondered if it would be easier for Daniel to have this conversation in English, but then Mai wouldn't be able to follow along. "You want us to contact the dead?" Daniel nodded.

"Yes," Daniel said. "My friend-died recently." This time, Yasu knew the hesitation had nothing to do with his limited vocabulary.

"You want us to contact him," Yasu said.

"I just need to talk to him one last time," Daniel said, desperation in his voice. Yasu sighed.

"I don't think we do séances," Yasu said. He could hear the whistling of the tea kettle in the kitchen. Mai would be out shortly. "We don't really have a medium. Hara Masaka assists us on cases but she is too busy to perform a private séance."

"Do you know of any mediums I could see?" Daniel asked as Mai came out with tea. She handed Daniel a cup first before handing Yasu his. She started to sit down with her own cup on the couch, her usual spot, but Yasu cleared his throat and pointed to Naru's chair. Mai was horrified.

"But that's-" Mai began, only to be shushed by Yasu.

"Until he returns, you are Big Boss," Yasu said. Mai whimpered as she sat in Naru's spot. She was not thrilled with this, and if Naru walked in and saw her pretending to be him, well, Yasu sure hoped Mai had a will planned out.

"Perhaps Mai could perform a séance," Yasu said, after some thinking. If Mai wasn't mortified before, she certainly was now.

"But, I'm not a medium," Mai said. "I've never performed a séance before."

"But you do have dormant psychic abilities," Yasu said. "Maybe you're a medium and those powers are even more dormant. We have some time to kill before Big Boss shows up. It wouldn't hurt to try." Mai sighed as she sipped her tea.

"Okay," Mai said. "But only if Canavan-san is alright with it."

"We can try it out," Daniel said. "And please, call me Daniel."

"Okay, Daniel-san," Mai said, smiling. Yasu watched as Daniel choked on his tea. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's-" Daniel began, hesitating. "It's fine. It's nothing. We should get started."

"Right," Mai said, and it occurred to Yasu that they had no idea how to actually perform a séance. They had only seen one in action so far and who knew what the medium had to do to prepare for one. "I have no idea what to do."

"We need a round table and a lit candle," Daniel said. He looked flustered after saying that, "Uh-my grandmother had a lot of séances when I was a child."

"Okay," Mai said as she ran to the kitchen. "There are some candles in the kitchen drawers, but I don't think we have a round table."

"I think I have something that might help," Yasu said as he rushed to Naru's office. Once inside, he searched his boss's personal bookcase before finding the book he was looking for. He ran back to the sitting area, book in hand, to where Mai and Daniel were.

"What have you got Yasu?" Mai asked, a candle firmly grasped in her hand.

"A book from the Big Boss's office," Yasu answered as he flipped to table of contents. Everything was in English, though Yasu was not surprised since Naru couldn't read Japanese. Luckily for Yasu, he was pretty good at translating English. "There should be something in here about mediums, and here it is. A whole chapter on mediums, though I'm not surprised."

"What does it say about séances?" Mai asked. Yasu frowned as he skimmed the first few pages of the chapter.

"It doesn't look like a round table is needed in order to perform a successful séance," Yasu said. "Just as long as the participants form a circle around the candle."

"Okay," Mai said as she placed the candle at the center of the coffee table before kneeling down in front of it. Yasu quickly turned the lights off before he and Daniel joined her. He could hear Mai take a deep breath before lighting the candle.

"Now we each take each other's hands," Yasu said as they all did so, "and you ask the spirit if we can speak to it."

"Try to be as welcoming as possible," Daniel said. "If the spirit thinks you're scared, it might not come." Yasu could see from the flickering candle light that Mai was trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, and she closed her eyes. "Please, may we speak to the spirit of…" Mai paused. They had forgotten to ask Daniel the name of his friend.

"Eugene Davis," Daniel supplied.

"Eugene Davi-su, Mai repeated. Yasu and Mai's eyes widened as it dawned on both of them at the same time.

"Wait, no," Mai said, but before she could say anything else, she started to convulse just as a bolt of lightning tore through the sky, lighting the room with a flash as the following thunder shook the building.

Yasu tried to wait for his heart to stop beating as he watched Mai's head roll forward. She was breathing heavily and he could feel her grip on his hand tighten.

"Mai," Yasu asked. "Are you alright?" Mai looked up at him and took a deep breath before she turned her head towards Daniel.

" **What the hell Daniel**?" Mai yelled in what sounded to Yasu to be perfect English. Yasu let his jaw drop at the sound of his friend's speaking better English than his English language professor at his university.

" **I'm sorry, I had to talk to you** ," Daniel said. " **This was the only option**."

" **Noll is going to kill you when he finds out** ," Mai said, and that's when it clicked for Yasu. The séance had been successful. Mai had channeled Eugene Davis.

" **He won't** ," Daniel said. " **Why do you think I came all the way to Japan for a medium**?"Mai rolled her eyes.

" **This is his office smarty-pants** ," Mai said. Yasu would have to ask Lin or Naru, or maybe even John, what 'smarty-pants' was later.

" **What**?" Daniel asked, his face falling.

" **It's even called SPR** ," Mai said. Daniel turned to Yasu.

"I thought this office was owned by a Shibuya Kazuya," Daniel said, most likely switching to Japanese to be polite. Yasu turned to look at Mai, who nodded. Yasu figured she (or he since it was Eugene Davis) was giving him permission to divulge Naru's secret.

" **It is** ," Yasu said, switching to English so Daniel wouldn't need to switch between two languages, or at some point try to translate, thinking Yasu couldn't understand English. Plus, he had a chance to practice his English before his exam next week. " **But it's a secret identity. His real name is Dr. Oliver Davis**." Daniel moaned and banged his head on the table.

" **Crap** ," he said. " **I am so dead**."

" **Good** ," Mai said. " **It's boring on the astral plane. I need some company**."

" **Excuse me for asking** ," Yasu interrupted. " **But why is Naru going to kill you Daniel-san**?"

" **Well for one** ," Mai answered for Daniel, " **because he called me here using a séance. Don't you think there's a reason my brother never did that after I died? Mediums are rarely called on after they die. Too much psychic power in one body can be disastrous.** "

" **Which brings me to my second point** ," Mai continued, turning to glare at Daniel once more. **"This girl, Mai, Noll has a** _ **huge**_ **crush on her**."

"I knew it," Yasu interrupted. Mai turned to glare at him next. " **Sorry, continue Eugene-san**."

" **Anyway** ," Mai continued. " **He hasn't admitted it to himself yet, cause he's Noll, but how do you think he's going to feel if something bad happens to her after performing a séance with no former teaching**?"

" **Well if you're so worried about it, then just leave her body** ," Daniel said. Mai glared again.

" **You don't think I already tried**?" Mai growled. " **I can't leave**." Daniel frowned.

" **How is that possible**?" Daniel asked. " **I thought the ghost was the one who controlled when it left**."

" **It does** ," Mai said. " **But for some odd reason I can't escape her body. It's almost like Mai is keeping me here**."

" **She sure didn't sound like she wanted you to be here earlier when she first called you** ," Daniel said. " **I think she tried to stop it**." Mai groaned.

" **That must be it** ," Mai said. " **She tried to block me from coming, but she had already pulled me in, so she basically stopped me from leaving instead. Now her spirit's dormant in her own body. If she had proper training, she could probably kick me out, or at least allow me to leave. But she's essentially unconscious**."

" **So we break the circle**?" Daniel asked. Mai nodded.

" **Yeah, that should do it** ," Mai said. " **One of you needs to let go of** -"

" **Scratch that, I can't let go** ," Daniel said. Yasu would have to ask Naru or John what 'scatch that' meant later.

" **Yasuhara** ," Mai said. " **Try to see if you can let go of Mai's hand**." Yasu nodded and focused on releasing Mai's hand, but try as he might, their palms were still connected. Mai sighed.

" **Alright** ," Mai said. " **Daniel, try to blow out the candle**." Daniel nodded and did as he was told, but no matter how hard he and Yasu blew, the flame didn't go out.

" **Perfect** ," Mai said. " **Now what**?"

" **Wait for Oliver**?" Daniel suggested. Mai groaned.

" **I am really not in the mood for one of his lectures right now** ," Mai said. " **At least Mai seems to be holding up better than I expected. She certainly has a lot of energy. Hopefully I won't run her dry**."

" **May I ask you a question Eugene-san**?" Yasu asked. Mai smiled.

" **Of course Yasuhara** " Mai said. " **But please, call me Eugene. I'm sorry we've roped you and Mai into all this**."

" **That's alright Eugene** ," Yasu said. " **You can both call me Yasu if you'd like. I was wondering if Mai was a perfect medium like yourself**." Mai looked intrigued.

" **What makes you think that Yasu**?" Mai asked. Yasu frowned.

" **Well, her body, or whatever is channeling you, is speaking English perfectly** ," Yasu said, " **and I'm positive her English scores aren't very good**." Mai frowned before turning to Daniel.

" **Am I speaking in English right now**?" Mai asked. Daniel looked confused.

" **Well, yeah** ," Daniel answered. " **Why did you think we were**?"

" **I don't know** ," Mai sad. Now it was her turn to look confused. " **I just thought-is her voice accented**?"

" **No** ," Daniel said, shaking his head. " **It doesn't even sound British. It sounds American**." Mai frowned.

" **That's my original language** ," she said. " **Mai's picking up my original language. I thought I was speaking in Japanese**."

" **Can you speak Japanese even after you're dead**?" Daniel asked.

" **Yeah** ," Mai said. " **I've spoken in Japanese to Mai in her dreams. Why am I speaking in English now**?"

" **Can you switch to Japanese**?" Yasu asked. " **Even if Mai isn't a perfect medium, she should still be able to speak in Japanese, right**?"

"H-Ha," Mai began. She closed her eyes and Yasu noticed her breathing became ragged. It sounded like she was trying to say 'Hai', 'yes', but was having a lot of difficulty.

" **I can't speak Japanese** ," Mai finally said in English. " **How is that possible?** _ **Mai**_ **can't even speak English. I can** _ **understand**_ **Japanese just fine but speaking it is a whole different issue.** "

" **Maybe it has something to do with Mai's latent psychic abilities** ," Yasu suggested. " **Naru hasn't really tested them very much**."

" **That doesn't sound like Oliver** ," Daniel said. Mai smirked, and Yasu found the sight very bizarre.

" **Told you he has a crush on her** ," Mai said. " **But Noll thinks she has a crush on me**." Mai suddenly stuck her tongue out as if she'd tasted something nasty. " **I can't even say my brother's nickname because it's the Japanese pronunciation**."

" **How can Mai have a crush on you**?" Daniel asked. " **You're dead. And what did you mean earlier when you said you talk to her in her dreams**?" Mai laughed, though it sounded like she was annoyed rather than amused by Daniel's statement.

" **It's a long story** ," Mai said as they heard the jiggling of the doorknob and the scraping of a key in the lock.

" **It's Naru** ," Yasu hissed. Daniel and Mai paled.

" **What do we do**?" Daniel whispered. Mai turned to look at Yasu.

" **Mai tells me you're pretty good at making stuff up on the spot** ," Mai said. " **Time to see if that's true. Daniel, keep your head down. Don't look up till I tell you too**." A second later, the door flew open, and Mai suddenly sat up straight, closing her eyes as she started to hum. Yasu watched the flame on the candle flicker before it calmed once Lin had finally shut the door.

"What are you two doing?" Yasu heard Naru ask, but it was too dark for the college student to see his boss. He heard a few clicks from the side of the room and deduced that Lin was trying to turn the lights back on but to no avail. It seemed the storm had cut the power.

"A young man has asked us to perform a séance," Yasu answered.

"We don't do séances Yasuhara-san," Naru said. Yasu nodded, despite the fact that Naru probably couldn't see him.

"Yes I know," Yasu said. "But you see, he was very insistent. He needs to contact his best friend Kichiro-chan."

"That's a dog's name," Lin said.

"Well, yes," Yasu said. "A dog is man's best friend after all."

"You can't perform a séance to call a dog," Naru said.

"Well, why not?" Yasu said. "You can perform a séance to call a human. I wonder if your brother would have spoken in barks after successfully performing a séance with a dog." Yasu could see from the faint candlelight that Mai and Daniel were trying to suppress their laughter.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had attempted it," Naru mumbled, and Yasu could feel Mai clutch his hand a bit harder.

"Just let them go a bit longer Naru," Yasu heard Lin whisper to his boss. "Mai's not a medium. They're not going to get anything. Even if she was, you know Gene probably tried it at least once, and if he had been successful, he would have rubbed your nose in it." Naru sighed.

"Fine," Naru said. "But only until the lights come back on. How long do you think you can get them up and running?"

"If it's a blown fuse, a couple of minutes," Lin said. "But with a storm like this, that might not be the case." Naru sighed.

"Alright," Naru said. "See what you can do." Yasu watched as Lin walked back out into the rain to try to fix the power situation. He heard Naru sigh.

"When you're done here Mai, I would like a word with you," Naru said, back in boss-mode once more. But Mai just continued to hum.

"Idiots," Naru mumbled as he carefully made his way towards his office. Yasu breathed a sigh of relief when the door was slammed shut.

" **That was close** ," Mai said as Daniel lifted his head. " **If they had been able to turn on the lights, they would have definitely recognized Daniel**."

" **Did the storm really knock out the power, or is it the séance that's stopping the power from coming back on**?" Daniel asked.

" **Well, we can't blow out the candle** ," Mai said, " **and though that's never happened to me before, I've heard of a couple of instances where that's happened to other mediums during séances. It's possible the electricity's being affected by it** **as well**."

" **So how are we supposed to get you out**?" Yasu asked.

" **Well, Noll dislocated someone's shoulder once to break the circle** ," Mai answered. Yasu and Daniel shivered. " **I wouldn't put it past him to cut off one of your hands. Sorry Yasu**."

" **Yeah, I figured** ," Yasu said, sighing. " **How is Mai doing**?"

" **She's holding on** ," Mai said, though she sounded worried. " **I'm not sure how long she'll last though**."

" **Daniel** ," Yasu said, suddenly turning to the man. " **We have been trying to end this séance, but since it isn't going anywhere, maybe you should tell Eugene what you wanted to say to him**." Daniel sighed.

" **I really miss you Gene** ," Daniel said quietly. Mai smiled in a way Yasu had seen plenty of times on Mai's face. Yasu pondered if that was just a Mai smile, or if Eugene and Mai had the same smile. He wondered if that was what drew Naru to Mai, her similarity to his dead older brother.

" **I miss you too Daniel** ," Mai said. " **I'm sorry I can't use your nickname. It keeps translating to 'Daniel'**."

" **That's alright** ," Daniel said, sniffling. Yasu wished he could give them some privacy.

" **What am I going to do now that I don't have you to talk to**?" Daniel asked. Mai sighed.

" **Finally work up the courage to talk to who you really want to talk to** ," Mai suggested.

" **But you said he's not a big talker** ," Daniel said. Mai sighed, and Yasu noticed her smile falter a bit as her eyes filled with sadness.

" **I was being selfish** ," Mai said. " **I just wanted to be friends with you. You were older than us and so much cooler, and you were the only one outside family who knew about our psychic abilities. I kind of wanted you all to myself**." Mai took a deep breath.

" **But my brother needs someone who wants to be his friend** ," Mai continued. " **He needs you now more than ever**." Part of Yasu wished he knew what was going on, and the other part knew he should butt out of what wasn't his business. Before he could decide on a gain or lack of knowledge, the door to Naru's office burst open with a loud bang, and a fuming teenager came storming out with a flashlight in his hand.

"Get out of her right now!" Naru yelled, shinning the flashlight in Mai's eyes. Mai squinted as she held one of her hands up to her eyes while still holding on to Yasu's own hand.

" **Nice to see you too little brother** ," Mai said. Naru growled and Yasu swore the room's temperature got colder. " **How'd you know it was me**?"

" **You're the only medium I know who hums when trying to contact a spirit** ," Naru said, switching to English. Yasu wondered if that was intentional or just an old habit. " **Now get out of Mai NOW**!"

" **You don't have to yell, you know** ," Mai said.

" **Eugene Arnold Julius Davis** ," Naru hissed. Daniel snorted.

" **Your middle name's Arnold Julius** ," Daniel said. Mai glared at him as Naru shinned the light in his eye.

" **What the hell are you doing here**?" Naru said, his voice never wavering.

" **Same reason's Gene's here** ," Daniel said, though Yasu noticed he didn't seem nearly as confident as he sounded.

"It doesn't look like a blown fuse but the rest of the building isn't out," Yasu heard Lin's voice say as he returned from checking the fuse box. "I'm not sure what's going-" Lin's voice faltered as he caught sight of the four teenagers in the middle of the sitting room, with Naru's flashlight illuminating Daniel's features.

"Crap," Lin said, and Yasu had to try not to show surprise at hearing Lin curse like that.

" **Don't worry, he's said worse** ," Mai said, winking at him. Yasu then heard Lin say something incoherent, in what he assumed was Chinese.

" **Language Lin** ," Mai said, grinning.

" **Gene, if I have to tell you again** ," Naru began.

" **Let me stop you right there bro** ," Mai said, interrupting Naru. " **I have been trying to leave her body since I got here. They cannot let go of Mai's hands, the candle cannot be blown out, the lights cannot be turned on.** " Naru glared at Mai before grabbing Yasu's abandoned tea cup from earlier, and poured the remaining content over the candle. Though the flame was doused in liquid, it didn't go out.

" **Well that's new** ," Mai said, raising an eyebrow, and Yasu could see Naru and Lin were surprised as well. " **When did Physics fly out the window**?"

" **Screw this** ," Naru said as he grabbed Yasu's and Mai's wrists, and Yasu made a mental note to ask John, Lin, or maybe even Daniel later what the phrase meant. But he was definitely not asking Naru.

" **Can you try to not break my wrist Boss**?" Yasu asked, but regretted saying anything when he caught a glimpse of Naru's terrifying face. Eventually, Naru realized their hands were stuck together and threw them back on the table and turned to Lin.

" **Lin, shiki, now** ," Naru ordered, pointing to Mai. Mai frowned.

" **Seriously**?" Mai said. " **You're going to exorcise your own brother**?" Naru glared at Mai and Yasu was sure it was getting colder by the second.

" **I wouldn't recommend that** ," Lin said. " **We might hurt Mai in the process**." Naru banged his hand on the table and the room got so cold Yasu could see his breath.

" **Noll, that's not helping** ," Mai said. " **Chill out**." Yet another phrase Yasu would need to ask someone about. If he weren't so terrified of Naru at the moment, he would be ecstatic about acing his English exam.

" **Shut up Eugene** ," Naru seethed. Mai, Lin, and Daniel seemed shocked by Naru's tone and word choice, but Yasu was more shocked by the fact that Naru hadn't called his brother by his nickname. Sure earlier he had called his brother by his full name, but it sounded like he did that to scold Eugene, the way a parent would scold a child. This was much more personal. This was Naru's way of telling his older brother he was _very_ angry with him.

" **Enough, both of you** ," Lin said, putting a hand on Naru's chest to hold him back. " **The last thing we need is negative energy from you both. Gene, have you tried calming down**?"

" **Yes** ," Mai said. " **What did you think the humming was for**?" Lin sighed.

" **Noll** ," Lin said, turning to his young charge. Yasu wondered if Lin forgot that he was still here, or if Lin called Naru by his English name when he was speaking English.

" **Fine** ," Naru said and the room was suddenly warmer. " **Happy**?"

" **Delighted** ," Lin said. " **Now that you have both calmed down, have Yasuhara-san and Daniel tried letting go of each other's hands**?" Mai's and Naru's eyes widened as they glanced at Daniel's and Yasu's clasped hands before looking back at each other.

" **It** _ **can't**_ **be that simple** ," Naru said.

" **There's no way we never thought of that** ," Mai said. " **Does that mean someone could have stopped the evil Chinese businessman from possessing me for so long? Did you really have to break Lucy's arm**?"

" **I didn't** _ **break**_ **it, I dislocated it** ," Naru said. " **And I didn't do it on purpose**."

" **I thought you were supposed to be the smart one** ," Mai said, glaring at Naru. " **How come you didn't figure this out sooner?"**

" **I thought you were the** _ **expert**_ **on séances** ," Naru said, glaring back. " **Shouldn't you have figured it out by now**?"

" **Stop**!" Yasu yelled. " **I can see you both have a lot of unresolved issues but we need to be thinking of Mai right now**."

" **Yasu's right** ," Mai said. " **Mai comes first. She's going to be exhausted once this is over, but she will still be alive as long as we work quickly so Yasu, Daniel, get ready**."

" **Okay** ," Daniel said. " **I think I'm ready to say goodbye Gene**."

" **Me too** ," Mai said, smiling. But suddenly she frowned. " **Just not yet. There's one more thing I need to take care of**." She turned towards Naru, with a look on her face that made Yasu wish he could hide under the table.

" **Noll** ," Mai said, her voice taking on a very un-Mai like tone. " **I need you to know that you're my brother and I love you, but sometimes you can be such a pain in the ass**." Naru glared at his brother's words, Daniel's and Lin's jaws basically dropped to the floor, and Yasu wished he could be anywhere else but here.

" **You know, if you had just given a little bit of effort to being nice, Judy Tennant would have asked you to the school dance** ," Mai said. " **I know you think she's a pumpkin and you don't care what she does but then you go around feeling bad that people like the 'nice twin' instead of you and I get that you don't want to change who you are and that's great but if you're not going to change yourself to get people to like you the least you can do is notice the ones who like you for you."**

" **What** -"

" **Not finished Noll** ," Mai interrupted. " **Because do you really think Mom…M-Mu-Mom…crap, stupid translation is even translating accents. Anyway, do you really think Mom would choose me over you, or you over me for that matter? What about Dad, or Madoka, or Lin? Would they choose me over you? No. They don't hate you. They care about you, you idiot. You're so self-centered you can't see who's right in front of you. You've got Yasu, Monk, Ayako, Masako, and John. You've got Daniel. Daniel's been in front of you long before I died and you can't seem to realize that he'd rather be with** _ **you**_ **than me. You guys have a connection that Daniel and I don't have. But most importantly, you have Mai, and if you think for a bloody second that she is in love with me I'm going to haunt your ass till the day you die, and then I'll haunt your ghost ass for all eternity. So why don't you do me a favor and get your head out of your ass before you lose them forever.** "

" **Yasu, let go now** ," Mai seethed before Yasu could process what had just been said. And Yasu, poor Yasu, just wanted to get out of there before Naru exploded and quickly let go of Daniel's hand.

In that instant, the lights came on, the candle blew out, and Mai gasped loudly.

"Mai," Naru said as he and Lin rushed over.

"I-I'm so s-s-s-orry N-Naru," Mai said in Japanese, her breath labored. "I didn't mean-I-I didn't realize-"

"Don't talk," Naru said, switching back to Japanese with ease. Yasu was jealous. "Just close your eyes. It's okay." Mai nodded and did as he said.

"I don't think she'll need to go to the hospital," Lin said as Mai's breathing leveled out. "But I'll monitor her just in case."

"Thanks Lin," Naru said.

" **Oliver** ," Daniel said. Naru looked up. " **Do you think I could talk to you about something**?"

" **I suppose** ," Naru said, switching back to English. He turned to Yasu, glaring at the boy. "Yasuhara, go home," Naru said, switching back to Japanese.

"You don't have to tell me twice Boss," Yasu said as he ran to the door. It was still raining like crazy but he'd rather take his chances with the storm.

At least he knew he was confident he would pass his English exam.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've always wondered if Mai's gifts are similar to Eugene's and when doing some research I realized her powers are more ESP than mediumish but since I kind of wanted Mai to be a medium I let that slide a bit. It _is_ an AU of another fan idea after all. But it does bring up an idea of _another_ AU to my original GH universe timeline so I'll just add that to the never-ending list of stories I need to write. I wonder if I'll ever get to writing my NaNoWriMo novel.

I like Yasu. He's funny, and I liked writing that little conversation between him and Naru in the middle. I also like writing an annoyed Gene (and for some reason an angry Naru). I like writing annoyed people, I wonder why... Yes, anyway, I need more Yasu/Naru interactions. Actually, half of my GH universe arcs are Mai/Naru/Yasu hanging out together (not love triangle, just case stuff). They are all the closest in age, with all of them being high school students when they first met (well _technically_ Naru was the right age), so I feel like they might connect more. I might write some head cannons on my profile soon since I have so many of them (a lot I might not get to in my stories).

So, I'm not thinking to clearly and I can't remember my thought process right now for writing the story. So if you have **_any questions_** , or comments, or want to know my head cannons for the GH universe, **_write a review_**! If you don't have a account, write an anonymous review and I can try to answer it on my profile. Normally I don't do this, but since this was a pretty rushed story (both in plot and writing time) I'll do it to help clear up any confusion.

Man I can't wait for Winter Break...

 ** _Avatar Rikki_**


End file.
